Caught Red Handed III: In Slytherin Territory
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: Harry is finally back at Hogwarts, but Draco decides to make things difficult by telling people what happened. The only way Harry can keep his pride is to get the sword back. Only one little problem, it's hanging above Malfoy's bed. DMHP Slash Oneshot


**_I finally finished it! Aren't you proud of me! Of course you are, how silly of me. You've all been waiting for this for way to long, and I've finally finished it. Please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_**

* * *

**_Caught Red Handed III_**

**_In Slytherin Territory_**

Harry Potter sat staring angrily at a blond young man chatting away out by the lake. They'd been back at school for merely a week and already Draco had begun to make his life miserable.

It was a good thing Hermione had never been a big fan of gossip, but even that wouldn't keep the rumors at bay. Ron and the rest of the boys would hear them soon enough.

None of them were stupid, although Malfoy had had the decency not to name names, they would put two and two together. Then they would get suspicious and start asking questions.

One such question would likely be along the lines of 'where exactly is the sword Harry?' Because any normal teenage boy would proudly display such a wonderful prize, only Harry no longer had the prize to display.

The question he dreaded most, though, was the classic 'is it true?'

Yes, that's right. Malfoy hadn't left anything out, including the kiss.

Harry's eyes narrowed on the blond, right as icy grey eyes looked up. Malfoy caught his eye, and smirked, continuing his story with grand gestures.

Unfortunately, Harry was able to make out a bit of what he was saying. To his horror, Malfoy was telling the second half of the story. The half where Malfoy had come to his -Harry's- house to retrieve his stolen possession.

Luckily Ron and Hermione weren't paying attention to the Slytherin; choosing, instead, to argue amongst themselves.

Harry gulped and looked away. What was he going to do? If this kept up everyone would know that, not only had he lost the sword, but kissed Draco Malfoy, not once, but twice!

When he thought about it, there was only one obvious solution. Shut Malfoy up.

The best way to do that, Harry figured, was to get the sword back. The only problem was getting to the sword; as it had to be back at Malfoy Manor.

It was about this time that Malfoy's conversation broke through Harry's thoughts again.

"You have the sword here, right?" Some random fifth year asked Malfoy, "Could I see it?"

Malfoy scoffed, "Of course I have it here! How could I gloat properly if I'd left it home." He paused for a moment, looking the boy over, "I suppose I could show it to you." He answered at last.

One of the girls gasped in excitement, "Do you mean the thief goes to Hogwarts?"

Both Harry and Malfoy looked at her in surprise. She was obviously smarter then she looked, but not by much. Malfoy recovered first, his eyes darting to Harry, another aggravating smirk on his lips. "He most certainly does." He purred, causing the girls to squeal in glee.

It was a challenge, as well as a trap. And an obvious one at that.

Harry winced and broke eyes contact in time to see Ron sneer, "Does he have to show off out here?" He demanded, "He's spoiling a perfectly good day."

Harry had to agree with him.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

There was only one clear solution to the problem Harry now faced. If he waited much longer all of Gryffindor would know of his humiliation at Malfoy's hands -er, lips, as the case may be.

All of the Tower had already been informed of his brave infiltration of Malfoy Manor, courtesy of the Weasley Twins. Luckily for them they had the foresight to leave out his…undignified return.

Unfortunately his 'story' and Draco's coincided rather nicely and some people were beginning to become suspicious. Hermione being one such person. The twins had also begun to ask questions; wanting him to show off his prize.

Harry was in trouble, and he knew it. He had to get that sword back, tonight.

Unfortunately, he'd already promised Ron that he could use his invisibility cloak that night, which meant Harry would be without that small comfort.

When Harry was sure everyone was asleep he finally slipped from his own bed. A quick check of the time revealed it was shortly after midnight.

Quickly he stripped out of his pajamas and slipped on the outfit he would need for this operation. His clothing was along the same lines as what he had worn the night he'd entered Malfoy's home.

Pushing away the uneasy thoughts the clothing brought up, Harry grabbed the Marauders Map and headed out the door.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

The Slytherin Dungeons were just as off limits to good little Gryffindors as was Malfoy Manor. That hadn't stopped him before, though, and it wouldn't stop him now.

Harry was plagued by an odd sense of de-ja-vu as he snuck through the castle, winding his way through the maze of hallways to stop before the door to the Slytherin common room.

That was when the first problem occurred to him. He didn't have the password to the stupid snake pit.

Angrily Harry slammed a fist against the wall before he slumped against it. Now what? The stupid password would, of course, be something ridiculously complicated or evil to the core. "Stupid gits." He muttered in irritation. If he didn't come up with something quick he'd-

His thought was cut short as he fell backwards, yelping in surprise.

Picking himself up, Harry looked back at the gaping mouth of the Slytherin's 'Portrait Hole', as everyone was apt to call it.

Thinking back on what he'd said, he smiled slightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "No way." He murmured to himself as he climbed through. Though, when he thought about it, how else would a couple of trolls like Crabe and Goyal get inside if they couldn't remember, let alone pronounce, some long and overly complicated password?

The map had shown that most of the Slytherin house were already in bed, only a few stray snakes littered the halls and common room.

Since it was so dark and the dungeons were lit only with candle light, it shouldn't been difficult to navigate the rooms, especially since he was smaller and darker then many in his year, allowing him to blend more easily with the shadows.

At first Harry tried to sneak around the edges in hopes of finding the dormitory stairs. What he found made him retrace his steps quickly, blushing furiously and cursing whatever gods though it would be a good idea to give teenagers more hormones then they knew what to do with.

So Harry attempted to go in the other direction, almost tripping over a pair of writhing, half naked Slytherins, that had been basking in said overdose of hormones.

Trying unsuccessfully to banish his embarrassment, as well as the disturbing images that had been burned forever into his brain; he decided it just might be his safest bet to march through the center of the common room, like the Gryffindor he was supposed to be.

Given his recent experiences, he deemed it the safest rout.

About halfway through the room he was forced to rethink that opinion as he came dangerously close to tripping (most likely over his own feet) and almost squashed the deadly looking black snake sleeping on the plush carpet.

She reared back, hissing her indignation and anger.

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep, little beauty." _Harry murmured quickly, hoping to avoid getting bitten.

The snake blinked in surprise, clearly not having expected her assailant to be much of a conversationalist. _"You're a Snake Speaker?"_ She hissed in surprise.

Harry grinned, (a very dashing grin he'd been practicing in the mirror for just such an occasion), _"Yes indeed, pretty one, you wouldn't happen to know the location of the boys dormitories would you?"_

_"Indeed I do"_ The little serpent hissed back, clearly taken with the charming human. Instead of simply telling him where to go, she wrapped herself around his arm firmly, clearly intending to go with him.

Harry had to admit, as he walked into the hallway heading to the dormitory stairs, that it was unnerving having a snake staring up at him in blatant admiration. With an almost hysterical chuckle he thought, _'I'm literally a snake charmer.'_

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the other figure present in the hall until he was pulled back into a firm body, and someone's breath tickled the hairs above his ear, "There you are," a most definitely male voice breathed huskily into his ear, "I've been waiting for you."

Harry gulped, the voice didn't belong to Malfoy, so how this guy knew he was coming he had no idea, and, to be quite honest, it scared him a little.

Had Malfoy ordered his little friends to keep a look out for him; knowing that Harry would try to do exactly what he was trying to do?

That idea died a painful death when Harry felt a hand slip under the waistline of his pants to rest on his bare hip. Harry's eyes widened in surprise; this was not good.

His thoughts flitted briefly to the couples he'd come across in the shadows of the common room. It looked like he was about to be accosted by mistake; for why else would a Slytherin say he'd been _waiting _for _him_. Obviously, he thought Harry was someone else.

Well, Harry had no desire to be molested by some random stranger in a random hallway in Slytherin Territory.

"I think you've got the wrong person." Harry was slightly alarmed when his voice came out high pitched and squeaky, but he had more important things to deal with at the moment than sounding like a man. Such as the wet tongue currently lapping at his neck.

Shivering at the foreign feeling, he decided enough was enough, and pulled away roughly; turning to point his wand at the boy, "I said you have the wrong guy!"

The tall black boy stared at him in shock, "Potter? How did you get in here?" He didn't seemed the least bit perturbed that he'd just been making out with Harry's neck; only curious as to how he had gotten inside.

Harry glared at the Slytherin, lifting his unoccupied hand to wipe his neck, the snake still attached to his wrist.

The black boy's gaze was drawn to the enamored animal, who was still gazing up at Harry's face unblinkingly. Disbelief registered in his eyes briefly, "What are you doing with Sumi? That snake never leaves Draco's side."

Harry glared at him, "That is none of your concern, and since I can't have you alerting everyone to my presence…_stupefy."_

The black boy, whom Harry was fairly certain was none other then Blaise Zabini, went down hard. Harry cast a quick cushioning charm, then placed a temporary concealment charm on him before continuing down the hall.

It wasn't long before Harry came to two staircases headed forever downward.

Another delay. He had no idea which staircase led to the boys rooms; and his marauders map rested, conveniently forgotten, in the boys pocket.

Harry bit his lip in indecision, eyes flicking from one endless black pit to the next.

After standing in silence for a good five minutes he looked down into the eyes of Sumi, who had been staring fixatedly at him the whole time.

_"Uh…any idea which stairs lead to the boy's?"_ He asked hopefully.

Sumi blinked slowly, continuing to stare at him with something easily described as 'dreamy' eyes.

Harry frowned, what was with Malfoy's and their pets. First the crazy dog with the pants fetish, now this obsessive serpent.

Irritated, he turned back to the task at hand; his little tag along obviously useless.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Mo." He muttered to himself dryly, choosing a random set of stairs and starting down them fearlessly.

As he was descending into darkness, he found his thoughts wandering. The stairs leading to the girl's dormitory in Gryffindor Tower were charmed so that any males trying to get up to see the girls would land on their butts back in the common room.

Harry thought that nifty little trick would be rather useless here in the dungeons, as it would most likely only aid the boys in getting down the stairs much quicker -they'd only have trouble getting back out.

It wasn't long before Harry had stepped off the last stair finding himself in another hallway, this one lined with doors on both sides.

Now what?

He had no idea which door Malfoy was behind, and no way to find out except to start opening doors.

So Harry did just that. He walked up to the nearest door, took a deep breath, and pushed it open.

The room was faintly lit by the candles in the Hallway, but al he could make out were the outlines of the beds.

Praying he wouldn't wake anyone he quickly slunk towards the first bed and gently parted the sage green curtains to peak inside.

What, or rather who, he saw had him dropping the curtains like hot irons and quickly backing from the room, cursing in his mind.

A girl lay sleeping in that bed; an eleven year old girl.

He'd gone down the wrong stairs!

Harry flew back up the stairs quickly, made a sharp turn, and headed down the other dark set of stairs. The _right_ set of stairs.

Soon he was in another hallway lined with similar looking doors. Carefully, but quickly, he began narrowing down his search.

It was soon obvious that the seventh years preferred the end of the hallway, furthest from the stairs.

The room was almost completely dark, and the further he ventured, the darker it became; only aided by the deep forest green and black colors. The first few beds were empty, their owners obviously out…enjoying themselves.

The second to last bed held a large boy that obviously wasn't a Malfoy. He was sleeping fitfully, with his sheets tangled in his legs and his comforter missing.

Harry let the hanging drop and moved on to the last bed, which was completely encased in shadow.

He carefully edged towards the bed, praying that the blond was a heavy sleeper.

He pulled the curtain aside, his eyes skimming uninterestedly over the sleeping boy, moving to the sword proudly displayed on the wall above Malfoy's head.

Grinning to himself, Harry stepped sideways to get closer, pushing the hanging open as he went.

What Harry failed to notice was that as he was moving, his feet had become somewhat tangled in the blanket lying on the floor.

One careless move and Harry was catapulted forward onto the bed and it's light sleeper of an occupant.

It didn't take long for Harry to realize that Malfoy was awake now, very awake; and breathing down his neck…literally.

"My my, Potter, I always knew you'd end up in my bed one day, I just never thought it would be so soon." Malfoy's smooth voice crooned into his ear, breath ghosting over his flesh and tickling his skin with his own hair.

Harry pushed away from him, face flaming from embarrassment, "Don't get too excited Malfoy, I'm only here for your sword."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, a smirk firmly locked on his lips. "Is that so, Potter? I'm afraid that that sword shall be staying here indefinitely."

Harry scowled as he removed himself from the bed, or tried to anyway, it seemed there was some sort of spell preventing him from moving too far often causing him to lose his balance again and landing him in more…awkward…positions with the blond Slytherin, "You don't seem to understand me Malfoy, I'm not leaving here till I have that sword."

There was a strange light in Malfoy's eyes, and Harry wasn't sure he liked it. It had a rather strange effect on his equilibrium. "I never said you had too." Malfoy purred, shifting so he was breathing against Harry's neck, causing the darker boy's breath to hitch.

This wasn't happening. Malfoy wasn't purring in his ear. Malfoy wasn't breathing against his neck, lips inches from his flesh. And Harry most certainly wasn't enjoying it!

"I'll make a deal with you, Harry." Malfoy continued to whisper, and the sound of Harry's name spoken in such a tone had him biting his lip to try to suppress his moan, "I'll give you my sword, on one condition."

"A-and what condition would that be." Harry gasped out, trying to keep his mind in one piece; it was threatening to scatter at any given moment.

"A kiss." The blond breathed, "Just one kiss." Now the Slytherin was inches from his face, silvery-grey eyes staring heatedly at Harry, moving from his eyes to his lips, then back again; as though uncertain which was the better treat.

There was one moment when the world stood still, and Harry really should have tried to debate to himself weather it was truly worth it. But then Malfoy's lips were on his and his last thought before everything melted away, was that maybe those gods had had the right idea when they'd given teenagers excessive amounts of not so useless hormones.

hpdmhpdmhpdm

Harry did eventually get to keep the sword in his dorm, and Draco used it often as an excuse to sneak into his boyfriend's room to steel kisses late at night. The story of Harry's brave venture into Malfoy manor was around the school in no time; no matter how hard he tried to keep the embarrassing story quiet. Fred and George just weren't that good at keeping secrets. Especially when it involved an almost completely naked Harry promising castration to any who repeated the incident, temptation was just too strong, (that and Harry had always been a push over)

* * *

**_Well, there it is, tell me what you think? Was it as good as the first two? I hope so. Thank you all who have reviewed these little stories of mine, it means so much to me to know they were that good. _**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
